Tigress's Favorite Game
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress likes checkers for it gives her a challenge. Yet she has a favorite game. Want to know what it is? Read and find out please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Tigress's Favorite Game

Tigress, as a young cub was never fond of games. At the orphanage she never played hide and seek or tag due to the fact that the other kids were afraid of her. Even when they were not afraid she still was not fund of the games. In hide and seek she could easily find people in less than five minutes and four if she was trying. Tag was exciting for it gave Tigress a chance to run but she could always catch people in a few minutes.

Now Kung Fu was no game but it did give Tigress a challenge. Still in some ways she was a child but preferred games that had challenges to it. Shifu played checkers with her lots of time and that was fun and she grew to be a great player. Yet, even that grew a bit boring for no one could beat her for even Shifu lost to her a few times. Then dominoes were a challenge for she had to set them up just the right way. Once she did they would fall so gracefully it was fun to watch.

Getting older she had no time for fun childish games anymore. Being a Kung Fu Master and dreaming of becoming the Dragon Warrior was her new challenge. Tigress trained till her bones ached or sometimes broke. She trained in freezing cold snow or blistering heat. No matter the condition she trained hard and long hours. Tigress craved a challenge so she could improve and that is why she liked certain games as a cub. To improve her mind and body to be worthy of her dream of becoming the Dragon Warrior, yet her biggest challenge came when she met a panda named Po.

He wasn't like any person she had ever met before. A clumsy fat panda was named to be the Dragon Warrior. This panda had no Kung Fu experience what so ever and acted like an excited child. Tigress right off the bat decided not to take him seriously. That was a mistake she later regretted in her life. Saying harsh words to a stranger she barely knew and who didn't mean to take her dream away. Became the one person she wanted to be part of her life forever. After beating Tai-Lung another warrior who thought he should have been the Dragon Warrior, Tigress began to see Po for who he truly was.

He was clumsy and childish but he had the purest heart Tigress had ever seen. At times he was kind and gentle doing whatever he could to make her or the Five smile. Waking up before the morning gong to make them breakfast and listening to whatever troubles they had. In all honesty Tigress could never understand the panda what so ever. Even after her harsh words and her finally apologizing to him and accepting him as a fellow warrior. To her utter amazement and surprise Po told her to forget the whole thing. Tigress was shocked for she had wronged him and he wasn't angry and didn't make her feel worthless just accepted her apology and they moved on. She saw him as a good friend and began to relax around him. That is when she found out what her favorite game was.

Po was never good at checkers but played with Tigress for no one could beat her. Tigress played as she learned his strategy and it was a challenge. Even when she won Po made moves that made no sense and Tigress could never forget out his strategy. When he did win he just shook her paw and asked to play again. Everything about Po was a challenge to Tigress. When they sparred together he tried to do his best but sometimes he would lose to Tigress. And he acted like a child wanting her to show him how to do the move she used to win the fight. Saying it was awesome and shook her paw congratulating her on the spar. When he won he shook her paw and said things like I am improving because you are a good spar partner. Making her feel even more special than anyone ever did and it didn't stop there.

During meals he would ask her questions about herself. Wanting to know her and at first she said she didn't want to talk. Po understood and didn't pressure her to answer but every now and then he would ask her the same question till finally she answered. He never gave up but respected her enough to not push her into telling him something she didn't want to answer. Finally she became curious about him and began asking questions. One time she asked him about his dad, Mr. Ping while Po was making lunch. The way he moved around the kitchen was so gracefully and how he knew what spice or ingredient to add in was poetic. Again Tigress became curious and asked Po to teach her. Her first attempt at noodles was more embarrassing then when Po first learned Kung Fu. The noodles were badly burnt and her dumplings were doughy on one side and hard as a rock on the other.

Tigress felt ashamed but Po told her she did better than his first time cooking and that made her feel better. As their friendship grew she began to trust Po more than she ever trusted anyone before. Whatever secrets she told him were never told by anyone else. During the whole Shen thing their relationship changed dramatically. After she thought she lost Po her heart was crushed. Like her very spirit to fight was gone and she felt so useless. She trained all her life to protect people and she failed to protect her best friend. Then seeing him alive and well on that roof made her heart leap with joy. They defeated Shen but the nightmares plagued her and Po was the only one to scare the nightmares away.

Soon things returned to normal but then Tigress began to play a new game. One day Po and her had the day off and he told her to chase him around the garden. Saying they could still exercise and still have fun. Tigress agreed for she was bored and she did like to run. At first she thought it would be like tag and this game would be over in five minutes. Well she was wrong Po got on all fours and ran and she chased him. When she got close to catching him the most surprising thing happened. Po dodged her and ran in a different direction and Tigress continued the chase. Soon she was smiling as her feline instincts kicked in and she ran faster. This game went on for 20 minutes as Tigress tried to catch Po. Another challenge was given to her and Tigress was lapping it up like it was milk.

Calculating Po's movements she pounced and he fell flat on his back as she sat on his belly. She looked down at him feeling strange like she didn't want to get off and he smiled up at her laughing. Ever since that day Tigress faced her biggest challenge ever. She was in love with Po and tried to find a way to tell him. So, she decided to play chase again and Po happily accepted her offer. He ran and she chased him feeling happy and nervous. Po ducked and out maneuvered her but soon was on his back with Tigress sitting on his belly. What he didn't expect was to have her lips on his lips. He was shocked for anyone who knew him knew he had a crush on Tigress and to have her kiss him was a dream come true. Tigress told him that she loved him and to her joy he loved her back. So now Tigress the girl who never liked games but craved challenges had faced her biggest challenge ever, telling the man she loved that she loved him. Now they play their favorite game Kiss Chase and Po likes to lose this game. And Tigress likes to always win.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
